Death Note Songfic Meme
by KiraXsama
Summary: Ten drabbles to ten songs, Death Note style. Watch out, there's SPOILERS. And some implied boy/boy love.


So I did this meme that's been floating around on LiveJournal. There's a bunch of important spoilers and some implied boy on boy. If you don't want either, go away. I own nothing, clearly.

* * *

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them._

**1. Pieces Mended – The Used (Mello/Matt)**

Their entire relationship was based on lies. Ever since they first met they'd been lying to each other, hiding who they really are. It took years before they would even trust each other with their real names. The irony lies in the fact that it only took a few weeks for them to share something even more personal. They never could deny the attraction between them.

Sometimes they would lie in bed, panting and holding each other as if it was all they could rely on. Mostly because it was, especially now that the world had ended.

* * *

**2. Answer Me – Oomph! (Kira/L)**

Kira looks down at L, thinking how _easy_ it would be to kill him like this, while he's completely at his mercy. He could simply reach out and close his hands around L's throat, choke the life out of him, watch the light fade from those obsidian eyes...

But he doesn't kill him, instead, Kira leans forward and captures L's lips in a searing kiss. He can't make himself kill the detective, as much as he knows he needs to.

Being with L, holding him, being _inside_ him – it's almost enough to make him want to forfeit the Death Note.

Almost.

* * *

**3. Surrender – Billy Talent (one-sided Kira/Mikami)**

He's always there for his God, always. More than anyone else ever has been or will be. But for some reason, his God can't see how much he loves him. It hurts more than Teru could have imagined.

"Kira-sama..." he whispers, reaching out to his God, hesitating and stopping short, not wanting to touch God without permission.

His God looks at him coldly, like always, then wraps warm fingers around his hand. "What is it, Mikami?"

Teru looks away and pulls his hand from his God's grasp. "Nothing." He'll never tell his God how he feels, he supposes.

* * *

**4. Medication – Queens of the Stone Age (Kira)**

He's cleansing the world with his Death Note and he refuses to believe anyone who says he's not. He's fixing the human race, making it clean and perfect.

He's not a killer, he's a doctor and he's saving this rotting world.

* * *

**5. Post Blue – Placebo (L/Light)**

Light clutches L tightly, not wanting to let go ever, even if the man suspects him of being a heartless killer. He can't seem to function without L and it's become a problem. He recognizes that he's in love with the detective, but he'll never say it. That would be showing weakness. Well, more weakness than he's already showing.

* * *

**6. Join Me In Death – HIM (L/Kira)**

He's lying on the cold steps, breathing in short, shallow gasps. He feels so cold and empty. He can't believe it's ending like this. He can't believe that Near won and that it was Matsuda who pulled the trigger on him...

He knows he's dying, and Ryuk will be writing his name down in the Death Note soon. The thought doesn't comfort him in the slightest, but he knows it has to happen.

He looks around slowly, trying to see if he can find Ryuk, but instead of the Shinigami, he sees a perfect image of L, standing there, watching him bleed to death with that same blank expression on his face.

Tears come unbidden, spilling over his cheeks. "L..." he chokes out, reaching for the detective. "I don't want to die, L," he says desperately, coughing on his own blood.

There's a terrible pain in his chest and L smiles, grabbing Kira's hand as everything goes black. "Neither did I."

* * *

**7. A Forest – The Cure (Light/L)**

L doesn't know what to make of this boy, Light. He's confused, something he rarely feels. This boy, this beautiful, _brilliant_ boy is Kira. He knows it for a fact. He only needs the evidence to convict him.

But that's not what confuses him. He accepts that the boy is Kira. He accepts that he's a phenomenal actor. What confuses him is that he's fallen for this boy, _this killer._

Light has a power over him now that no one ever has, and L doesn't know what to do about it. He hasn't told Light, but he's sure he knows. After all, the boy is a genius.

He knows this is a dangerous game he's playing, and it's not too late to pull out, but he can't make himself. Not when Light kisses him like that, and something about it makes L _know_ he's already lost.

* * *

**8. Drugstore – Stabbing Westward (Kira/L)**

"Sometimes I loathe you so fucking much," L spits, resisting the urge to kick Light in the head.

Light looks up at the detective and smiles, loving that he can get to him like this. Loving that he can make him so _emotional_. "I know."

L grabs Light by the collar of his shirt and shoves him up against the wall. "You're disgusting, Yagami Light. You are not a god, you are nothing. You are _nothing_," he repeats, practically hissing the words

The smile never leaves Light's face as he brings his fist up to connect with L's mouth. He watches the detective crumple to the floor, holding his jaw. "If I were nothing, _L_, you wouldn't be bothered by me."

"You're right. You aren't nothing, you're _Kira_."

Light grabs L's arms and pulls him up, leaning in to lick the blood from his lip. "Prove it," he says darkly.

L shakes himself from Light's grasp and storms off, leaving the boy to his thoughts in the cell once more. He honestly doesn't know why he keeps going down there, but he can't seem to stay away.

* * *

**9. Tears of Laughter – Diary of Dreams (Near)**

They're all gone now – Mello and Matt and L. I knew L would die on a case someday – we all did. I just didn't expect to lose all of them so soon. I didn't expect to survive.

I'd give anything to see them again, even if Mello would only tell me how he despises me. I know he never really meant it. Underneath everything, we all loved each other. We were all bound together and L was the thing holding us together for so long. When we got the news of his death, everything fell apart.

Mello left, determined to find Kira himself. It wasn't long after that Matt followed, apologizing to me as if it made a difference. I knew he would go after Mello. I was surprised it took him as long as it did to go.

And here I am, alone. Surrounded by books and toys and the crushing weight of the knowledge that the only people I ever cared about were killed by a boy. A boy with a notebook and a God-complex.

It doesn't seem very fair.

Sometimes I wish he'd killed me too, just so I could see them all again...

* * *

**10. In This Twilight – Nine Inch Nails (Mello/Matt)**

Matt grabs Mello's hand, needing some kind of anchor. He feels like he'll float away any second, and he doesn't want that again. He was so lost before he found Mello here.

"We're dead," Mello says, as if it's that simple. Maybe it is.

Matt's grip on Mello's hand tightens as he remembers the bullets tearing through him, the sound and pain filling him up until he crumpled on the ground, taking one last drag of his cigarette like it could save him.

"So is Kira, you know." Mello looks at Matt and smiles in that way that makes him look almost deranged.

"How do you know?" Matt's voice sounds almost broken, probably because it's the first he's spoken since he woke up and realized he was dead.

Mello shrugged. "I just know. Everything will be alright now," he said.

And Matt believed him.


End file.
